


【棋魂光亮】Crazy in Love

by icemint



Category: Hikaru no Go, 棋魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemint/pseuds/icemint
Summary: 万字相声+五菱宏光，看完真人版我火都冒出来了，就这你也敢当编剧，不如放开让我开车。预警：开头很惊悚但本质是纯爱。不会有SM，但会出现拘束、兽耳、骑乘、轻微鞭笞等描写，以上均为Aki对Hika，亮总真的很A，但是他还是受。
Relationships: Shindou Hikaru/Touya Akira, 光亮
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	【棋魂光亮】Crazy in Love

Crazy in Love

他涨红了脸，看着自家对象漂亮而纤细的手指划过床单上的皮鞭，尾端的金属手柄上散发着温暖而暧昧的光泽。  
“别挣扎了，进藤光。”  
小男朋友的指尖在他的胸膛上流连再三，用皮鞭缓缓挑开了和式睡衣的腰带。  
“实话告诉你，我很久很久之前，就一直想这么做了。”  
“塔矢亮我跟你说你想清楚再……啊！！！”

时间倒流回四十八个小时前。

哦不，四十八个小时可能还不太够？那就让让我们倒流回一周之前吧。

众所周知，日本人世界上最擅长工作和加班的民族之一，只要是工作，肯定会加班，既然加到班，那就不要问什么时候下班，不管你是什么理由什么年龄什么方式，总之加班就是真理，加班就对了。  
天真弱小还可怜的进藤棋士，还没满日本法定成年年龄，就已经是个被社会毒打了两年半的活体社畜。  
而且，因为年纪还小，某些时候，面对组织的不合理安排，还没什么拒绝的权力。  
譬如这次，棋院跟他说，进藤光，组织决定，要去大美利坚进行围棋友好交流和输出，棋院缺个人，其他人这个时候都去忙了，所以决定就是你了！  
还没等进藤开口，棋院的工作人员就直接把安排表放到他手里。  
进藤光颤抖了。  
“美国出差，竟然就给我批四天？！好过分！这不等于飞过去下个指导棋就回来了嘛？！！”  
“是的呢，而且您还可以多休息一会再回来，绝对不会耽误您下周的行程的。”  
“不是，我能再多申请几天，让我去美国再多玩几天吗？”  
“我们也想这样安排的呢，可是您下周还有棋圣战循环赛要打，还有这个……”  
“我不去！！！”进藤果断嚷开了，“凭什么每次都是我啊，如果美国大汉堡可以吃到饱，还能溜达去最繁华的好莱坞大街看看那价值千万的海景，顺带说不定还能去华特迪士尼乐园打卡一日游，我就去下指导棋！”  
“……”

几天后，在札幌下指导棋的塔矢亮接到了一个美国电话。  
他按了接听，进藤光有气无力地声音立马就从电话里传过来：  
“塔矢，你现在就去和跟日本棋院说，我做鬼都不会放过他们的。”

塔矢亮从进藤光断断续续的叙述中了解到了事情的真相：拜进藤光要求“行程充足”所赐，本次友好交流之行，他受到了美利坚棋手的热情欢迎。可怜他在飞机上足足飞了十几个小时，一下飞机，刚回酒店躺了不到三小时，就被拖去指导棋一对四。进藤浑浑噩噩，不知道下了个什么东西之后，没来得及吃一口汉堡，美国主办方就把他塞上了面包车，在一路欢声笑语中被拖到迪士尼去看灯光烟火城堡秀。  
望着眼前人声鼎沸的迪士尼大街，进藤感觉上天的不是烟花，是自己。

塔矢亮笑了。  
“汉堡好吃吗？”  
他没告诉进藤，自己昨天也是刚刚应付完自己父亲从世界各地带来的一堆朋友，下指导棋下到中午才醒。  
即使是这样，他还是听出电话那头的进藤要更糟糕一点。所以，即使他精神也不好，看着电话那头的进藤哈欠连篇，塔矢的心情也好了一点。  
“不知道啊我这都吃了什么？？这可真是太过分了啊~！日本棋院怎么怎样啊真的不把人当人……”  
“棋院一个月前就问了说当时谁有空去下指导棋，谁让你说要给自己多放放假的。”  
“我哪里知道是这意思啊？？我以为放假是让我去札幌找你呢，还美滋滋地想说要去北海道吃螃蟹拉面，哎我跟你说美国可太难吃了……”  
“行了行了我知道了。哎，你现在在哪里？”  
“酒店，最后一晚了，明天飞回来。”  
进藤额前的金发被抓得神采飞扬，与之产生强烈对比的，是眼睛下面深深的黑眼圈，和根本睁不开的那双嘴巴。  
“那你睡吧。哦对了进藤，你落地成田还是羽田？”  
“成田……下午两点那个……啊啊啊！！！别说了，我要杀人！为什么成田在千叶，为什么我还要买票转新干线再转JR到家，为什么成田机场不在我家旁边！！我现在，立刻，马上就要一个软软的大床睡上三天三夜！！！”  
塔矢翻了一下手机上的行程，说：“我周六是札幌飞成田，下午一点……这么说我可以等等你一起回去？或者说，不考虑回去，我们成田旁边找个酒店歇一晚再走？反正周日不下棋。”  
“好主意，我觉得可以。”进藤又打了个哈欠，说，“正好这次出差报酬好丰富的，我挑个好点的酒店我们打发一晚。”  
“……你订？你确定吗，你现在这样的状态可以定酒店？”  
“确定确定，你放心好了，随便挑个高分点的距离近点的住就可以，也不要一定日航或希尔顿，这几家住多了也就这样。”  
“……行，好吧，那你来。”  
塔矢最后听着进藤的呼噜声挂了电话。虽然他对订酒店这件事情没什么执着，但听着隔壁榻榻米传来的吵闹声，心实在是闷得慌。他卷起了被子，把自己再度裹入睡眠之中。

他忽略了自己第六感的恶寒，也没想到几千里之外自家对象，脑子的确已经放弃了思考。  
进藤光定了酒店，他在酒店预订APP上锁定了一家超高分、超好评、超距离超赞这几个标志性tag的酒店，锁定最豪华房间，直接按下预定——

却唯独没看见，酒店名字前面大大的红字，共计九个英文字母。

Adult Only。

从成田机场出来，两人打计程车来到了酒店附近。  
“怎么回事？”塔矢亮看着一旁坟头上长出的新草，还有头顶上盘旋着越叫越响的乌鸦，怎么看怎么觉得自己脚下这个石子路越来越诡异。  
“是这个酒店没错啊？”进藤看了看招牌，再看看自己手机上的预定邮件，到了酒店楼下直接按预定号和密码取到了钥匙，洋洋得意地说，“果然高分酒店就是不一样，前台和工作人员都没有。”  
“……我觉得不对。肯定有问题。”  
塔矢一脸凝重。他看着外面的有些夸张的招牌和单调到近乎平民的设置，无论如何想象不到，这样的酒店，在这样的位置，会有这样多的好评。  
“是因为尊重顾客隐私和高科技比较厉害，所以好评比较多，还是……”  
“你怎么啰里八嗦想这么多。”进藤哼着小曲，“我就等着好好进去洗个澡睡一觉，反正是酒店，怎么都不会差。”  
“这酒店外面窗户都很少。”  
“安心，安心~再不济总有个睡觉的地方吧，想这么多干什么~”

说完，进藤走到了预定的房间门口，直接刷卡进门。只听咔哒一声，房间的门缓缓打开，温暖的走廊灯自动照射进整个房间。墙壁是温暖的米色系，上面有细致的玫瑰花纹，脚下的地毯温暖而干燥，踩上去像是棉花一样柔软。  
但是，与之产生强烈反差的，是再走几步穿越走廊之后的卧室。房间很大，似乎能装下普通人家的一整个客厅，仿纯欧式的复古大床近乎是豪华酒店的两倍，颜色低调而干净。一旁的办公桌上，一束鲜红到滴血的玫瑰花被摆在了桌角，花束之下，一片花瓣掉落，正好盖在桌上用丝绸包裹着的木质盒子上。

似乎是感应到了他们的靠近，房间的灯光开始变得昏黄暧昧，一束暖色聚光灯打了下来，落在了桌子中央——

那是一个精致的雕花盒子。眼罩、手铐、口枷、皮鞭、束缚带、电击器……以及各种各样没法形容的、也不知道用在哪里的高档的成人玩具在其中排列地整整齐齐，上面，是一根欲盖弥彰的白色蕾丝丝带。

包装得像高档香水一般的润滑油放在了桌子的最边缘，一旁斜靠着用花体字写就的卡片：

“Wish you a crazy night.”

塔矢亮呆了，进藤光傻了。

半晌，塔矢亮若有所思地说：“进藤，原来你好这口。”  
“卧……槽！！！”进藤光慌忙张开手挡在桌子前，“我没有！！我不是！你你你听我解释……”  
“解释？”  
塔矢亮的声音里带着一丝玩味，进藤光慌忙拿出手机，翻到自己的酒店预订界面说：“我真的可以解释的！我是按照性价比、酒店位置还有这些评分……综合找出来的这个酒店！你看，的确是排名第一啊，我是抱着好好睡觉的心态订的房间，尤其是说这个酒店的床超级好睡……”  
“哦，的确是可以好好睡觉的酒店，各种意义上的。”  
“你别看了不是真没有我……”  
进藤的脸红得快滴血了：“我指天发誓我只想和你纯洁地什么都不干地找一个有干净的地方睡一觉！下周还打循环赛啊，你和我都有比赛这个时候我真的没有……”  
“纯洁地和我睡觉？进藤光，你很够胆子啊。”  
塔矢欺身上前，将进藤逼到了桌角，附在他的耳边说：“上次是谁在我身上说想不带套就射在我里面的。现在翻脸不认人，就说想纯洁地睡觉了？”  
“那个啊塔矢六段，亮大人，我真的……我再禽兽不如！也不会想要连轴出差之后马上立刻想和你上床……”  
进藤简直欲哭无泪，虽然他承认，他根本禁不起撩拨。自家小男朋友在他耳边吹了口气，他身下的ヒカル酱就已经有了抬头的趋势。

“那行。”

……诶？

塔矢放开了进藤，捏了捏他还有点婴儿肥的脸：“正好我也想休息，这几天连轴转我也累了，我们洗个澡就睡午觉吧。”

啊？

哈？这就真走了？

塔矢转过身，打开洗漱间的门，利落地上了个锁。进藤在房间里，就听着浴室里潺潺的流水声。

脑子半晌没转过来。

塔矢亮还真把自己关外面了？？？

撩了就跑？谁来管管他的可怜的ヒカル酱？？？

进藤呆坐在两米五的大床上，血液冷了，双脚着地了，聪明的智商又开始占领高地了。  
他再次打开手机，查看了酒店的预定页面——超级五星好评，床超级好睡，成田机场周边第一选都是真的，可adult only也是真的。  
怪什么？怪就怪他在美国脑子不正常，没有打开下面评论里省略号后面的部分。那一系列的充满淫词秽语的评论，就是活脱脱的大型停车场。  
“超~完美的一个夜晚，和爱人享受到了最极致的浪漫~！”  
“酒店格调很高，不论是床还是浴室，舒适的环境让人享受到了大人的性爱。”  
“翻来覆去做了两天，床很舒服，食物也很美味~啊❤手铐和皮鞭真是最完美的搭档❤”  
“三层尿垫太贴心，玩了很多种花样都能安心睡觉。”

啥三层尿垫啊……不是三层尿垫用来干嘛的啊？？？

进藤光撩开了身下的床垫，仔细观察了下结构，小脸红了又青青了再黄黄了又绿。

他把脸深深地埋进掌心：  
淦，完了，现在去跳进东京湾来得及吗。

指天发誓，距离第一次开荤到现在才三次，他真的没有特殊的性癖，也没有想禽兽到一出差回来就精虫上脑做到天翻地覆，甚至搞湿……那个三床尿垫。

但是说这些，谁信？塔矢亮会信？？？

他把手机甩在身边，在床上滚了两圈，觉得心里半是冰山半是火焰。

不搞吧，浪费；搞吧……

这也太限制级了。

怎么说，他和塔矢，从法律上来说，还真的没有成年呢……

进藤的脸像烧熟的虾米，眼睛的焦点偏偏还落在床底下打开的柜子上——感情门口那桌子上的还不是糟糕的！！床头柜上整整齐齐地码着一排大大小小未拆封的玩具，各种种类、刺激各种地方的一应俱全，还有皮质手套、硅胶手套、安全套——以及各色润滑液。  
想着这些可能用到的地方，进藤心里乱成了一团毛线。

他拿起了一个看上去长得比较可爱的胡萝卜形状的玩具，仔细端详了一会——然后从喉咙里发出了一声悲鸣。

这是个肛塞。

是个肛塞就算了。

为什么后面有个毛茸茸的兔子尾巴。

为什么尺寸这么恐怖的玩具，末端上还会装一个可爱的兔子尾巴？？？

进藤摸了一会，不知道按到了哪里，胡萝卜立刻欢快地跳了起来，它模仿人类性爱时抽查的频率，一前一后一左一右一上一下，在自己手里嗡嗡嗡地跳个不停。

“卧……槽啊？！这开关在哪里啊求求你别动了……”

进藤光手忙脚乱地找按钮的时候，浴室的门开了。擦着头发的塔矢亮穿着浴袍走了出来，和手里捧着个跳踢踏舞的性爱玩具的进藤光来了个死亡对视。

“那个……”  
进藤手一抖，碰上了玩具上的另一个按钮——好家伙，手里的胡萝卜直接变成了小钢炮，突突突地就开始往前顶。  
“……”  
“这东西不是这么弄的。”  
塔矢抽走了他手中的玩具，长按了兔子尾巴根部的一个按钮，刚才还凶巴巴的胡萝卜瞬间乖顺了下来。  
“你看，好了。”

“……”  
进藤的脑子里还没来得及闪出“他怎么知道的”这个念头，塔矢就不咸不淡地说：“去洗吧，我感觉水温还挺舒服的，正好我吹个头发——你吃饭吗？我看到这边有送餐业务。”  
“……吃，点个套餐，随便吃吃。”

进藤就心猿意马地洗了个澡，换上了酒店准备好的浴袍后走出门。眼前印着的，是茶几上热腾腾的两份拉面套餐。塔矢坐在沙发上，拿出了旅行箱里的简易棋盘，安安静静地复着盘。

虽然在love hotel里打棋谱这件事怎么看怎么诡异，不过进藤此时此刻想的不是这个。

在美利坚吃了几天的冷食，看着眼前熟悉的食物、熟悉的棋谱和熟悉的人，顿时就有了家的感觉。

正所谓饱暖思淫欲……所以，一份热乎乎的拉面下肚，进藤满足地躺上床，刚想和塔矢再多说几句的时候——

他就干脆利落地睡了下去，温暖的床像云朵一样包裹着连轴转了五天的他。

接着，他就什么都不知道了。

进藤光再醒过来的时候只觉得浑身舒畅。加州的床太硬，他的房间又靠近大街，晚上都是从酒吧狂欢回来的异乡人，整整几天他都睡得浑浑噩噩，现在可算一次性补了回来。  
他刚想伸个懒腰，舒展一下浑身的懒骨头，忽然之间，整个人和雷劈了一样僵在了原地。

他的手动不了了。

“砰砰……”

进藤惊恐地扭过脑袋，眼前的一幕让他如遭雷劈——他的两只手都被拷在了床头上，罪魁祸首，就是他们刚进酒店时看到的那双柔软的皮质手铐！！！

卧槽这内侧怎么还带毛的……  
进藤欲哭无泪，挣扎了半天，在床上把自己扭成个蛆，手铐纹丝不动。

塔矢打开了浴室的门，慢悠悠地走了过来。他的头发湿了一点，很明显是只用水泼过脸的痕迹，脸上说不上红也说不上白——反正灯光很暗，进藤又被整个拷死在床头上，从这个角度看过去，只能看到塔矢那截细细的腰身。

“别想了，钥匙在我这里，你逃不了的。”

塔矢掀开了被子，从桌子上拿了几个物件甩到了床上，整个人也顺势欺压了上来。他身上穿的也是酒店给的和式睡袍，明明是很普通的竖条纹款式，却因为领口开了一小半，显得有些色情。  
进藤看过去，隐隐约约能看见到胸口那两点鲜艳的颜色，无端让他想起在飞机上吃到的蛋糕上的樱桃。

熟透糜烂的红，带着诱人的香味。

塔矢两腿分开，跨坐在进藤的身上，嘴角露出了一点若有似无的笑容：“Hikaru，我们来谈点事情。”

我，操。

进藤死死盯着塔矢那两条隐藏在浴袍下面的白花花的大腿，脑子里噼里啪啦开始短路。就他现在这思维，不要讲去下什么指导棋，给他丢个新入段的小朋友，让十八个子他都下不赢。  
或者说，棋盘上撒把米，鸡都能下得比他好——  
就这状态，还能谈什么事情？？？  
“你要谈点什么？？”  
塔矢手指不安分地往前逡巡，沿着他锁骨的位置缓缓地移动到睡袍的边缘，下身前后挪动着，蹭着进藤已经开始抬头的分身：“我们来说说上床的事情。”  
“你……你要怎么说？”

来啊，不要说了直接做啊！我家Akira虽然和平时完全不一样，但是这真是太辣了，太刺激了！我真的很可以！

塔矢亮的眼神微微一凛。他的脸颊是微红的，眼角却带着天生的锋利，像是一把永远也不会收回的刀，即使是在床上，在这样煽情的时刻，也永远带着侵略性。  
“我想和你说。”

他往前坐了一点，换个了更暧昧的姿势。他的左腿抬了起来，睡衣的一边被掀开，彻底露出了大腿内侧旖旎的风光。

那里面根本没穿。

“你的技术，实在是，太差劲了。”

进藤脑子是糊的，本来下半身都颤颤巍巍抬起了个头，一听这话，当场如雷劈一样呆在原地。  
不是，这怎么和想象中不太一样？？？

进藤的脸“哄”一下烧起来了：“不是，塔矢亮你什么个意思，我怎么就叫太差劲了？”

塔矢拿起了床上的两个物件，一只手按着进藤的胸口，居高临下地看着他：“之前说好的一三五你上，二四六我上，周末下快棋定上下，结果你每次都耍赖在上面。行，算了，我倒也不是很介意这些细节。不过，这三次，你好像以为我每次都有爽到？你竟然还觉得自己技术特别好，觉得每次横冲直撞都能让我爽到上天。我告诉你，没有。要以后再是这样，我忍不了了。”

他将头发撩到了耳后，一把挑开了腰上的衣带，原本没什么颜色的乳头现在因充血红肿着，在昏暗的灯光下显得格外色情。

“进藤光，你很对自己的处境真的没什么自觉。我以为你定了这样的酒店，开门让我看见这样刺激的场景，甚至想着说吃完饭好好发泄一下——然后就睡过去了，整整八个小时。”

塔矢用带着茧的食指指尖擦过进藤的喉结，系上了将手中的物件。他的睫毛扫过进藤的额发，明明是普通的动作，因为塔矢在他脖颈上的恶意触碰显得无比漫长。进藤脑子晕乎乎的，有一点害怕，又有一点期待，毕竟塔矢身上太香了。他的头发他的肌肤他的一切都是好闻的，衣服太碍事了，他现在恨不能就用眼神将塔矢亮生吞活剥，拆骨入腹。  
然后他看明白了，塔矢给他带的是一个黑色蕾丝款式的项圈，上面还有一个非常可爱的金色铃铛，和他前面的额发是同款色系。然而塔矢还没有满足，他继续拿出了一个橘色纹样的猫耳发箍，调整好状态之后，轻柔地将它扣在了进藤的头发上。

做完这一切，他满足地笑了笑，在进藤的嘴巴上啄了一下：“真可爱。”

进藤敏锐的第六感在他脑子里疯狂按铃，下一秒，当他看清自己对象又从床上拿起了个什么之后，他彻底放弃了思考。  
是刚刚在他手里震动过的胡萝卜兔子肛塞。

完了，完了完了，虽然反攻是情趣，但是在这样狼狈的情况下被上了也太惨了吧？

进藤咽了咽口水，尽量冷静地说：“Akira，有话好商量，兔子尾巴不配猫耳朵，我们换……”  
塔矢手指上下翻飞，撕开了最小号安全套的一个边角，将它套在了那个可爱的胡萝卜上，眼皮都不抬地说：“恩，对，所以呢？我没找到猫尾巴的玩具，这个就代替一下吧。”  
“不是我那个……那个什么！塔矢亮！你到底哪里不满意！我们就做了三次，有哪里不对我都不知道啊！”  
这话说到最后进藤几乎都觉得自己在呐喊，要不是玩具的质量还不错，他现在都要把整个床头给掀起来了。  
他看着塔矢看他的眼神，只觉得仿佛回到了和他第三次下棋的样子，这眼神，也太委屈了，仿佛是自己对他做了天大的错事，下一秒就要哭出来了。

塔矢只是深深地看着他，说：“你到底是有多不想在我身上留点印子。”  
“……啊？”  
“吻痕，抓痕，甚至射到身体里的精液，你给过我哪个？你以为我是什么，瓷娃娃吗。我的进藤五段啊，我们都搞到床上了，你还妄想着当什么都不懂的乖小孩。”

塔矢扔下了玩具，一把扯开了进藤胸口的睡袍，用力地在他胸口上留下一道抓痕。进藤痛得抽了口冷气，不自觉地挣扎了起来。然而塔矢没有满足。他不停地吻着进藤的锁骨，胸膛和乳头，同时一只手向下探去，沿着腹股沟摸到了他的腰带。  
他直起了身，再次把头发撩到了耳后，拿起了床上的又一个玩具。进藤看清楚后，整个人倒吸一口凉气。

那是一根皮质的鞭子。

“别挣扎了，进藤光。”  
塔矢的指尖在他的胸膛上流连再三，用皮鞭缓缓挑开了和式睡衣的腰带。  
“实话告诉你，我很久很久之前，就一直想这么做了。不管是我在上面还是在下面，我一定要在你身上，留下只属于我的印记。”  
“塔矢亮我跟你说你想清楚再……啊！！！”

鞭子落下来的时候进藤整个人是懵的。

第一，他怎么就给抽了。  
第二，被抽就算了，完全不疼是怎么个意思？这酒店鞭子有问题啊？  
……哎算了，既然不疼，要发泄就让他随意吧。

鞭子一声声落在身上，在房间里落下回音。进藤渐渐觉得自己大腿、胸口和腹部上都火辣辣，有一种奇特的痒，绵绵长长，往身体的四肢百骸积压了上去。他向下看去，过处只有明显的红痕，倒也没有任何破皮的痕迹。  
昏暗而暧昧的灯光下，他看着落下鞭子的塔矢，忽然明白了他要干什么。

他真的只是要一些痕迹。

可能在某些方面，他和塔矢是存在误解的。  
他不想在他身上烙下痕迹。他是棋院万众瞩目的天才，是无数人心中的白月光，他每天要面对媒体和采访，一个荒唐的吻痕，就能让他陷入言论的口诛笔伐。

可这只是他一厢情愿的看法。他从来没有问过塔矢，他到底想不想这样。他要自己到什么程度？ 

明明贴着皮肤的就是心跳，为什么他不知道，他对自己所求竟然如此之多。

他明明是，只是想让彼此烙下只属于对方的印记而已。

他缓缓开口：“Akira，你把钥匙给我，把手铐解开……别这样，你别难过了，让我抱抱你。”

“你还没它有用。Hikaru，我今天就告诉你，我平时都是怎么弄我自己的。”

气头上的塔矢像是自暴自弃一般丢掉了鞭子。他拿起了床上的润滑液，拧开瓶盖，将整整一瓶的粉红色液体往两人紧靠的大腿根部倒下。进藤才发现，塔矢已经完全兴奋了，整个人像是熟透的苹果，仿佛咬一口下去，能渗出鲜美的汁液。他胡乱地将进藤的内裤扯下，将两个人的完全硬挺性器贴在一起相互地摩擦，挤压着。  
“啊哈……”  
从进藤的角度看过去，塔矢的纤细的身体弯成了一条惊心动魄的曲线。本来是和色情毫不沾边的身体，却在此刻显得分外煽情。这是在床上唯有的绝景——日常的塔矢亮，总是穿着整齐的西装，永远将风纪扣扣到最上一格的翩翩贵公子。  
可是现在，塔矢的睡袍堪堪挂在身上，睫毛上闪着细碎的水珠，下半身一片泥泞通红，穴口蹭着进藤的硬挺。他拿起了刚刚套好安全套的玩具，咬住下唇，顺着刚才倒下的稀薄的润滑液，一把将它塞进了自己的后穴。

他打开了开关。  
最大档。

进藤的心脏快炸了。他从来没见过这样的塔矢，他眼神迷离，坐在自己身上意乱情迷地前后蹭着，后穴里软软的兔子尾巴颤动个不停，在他的分身上疯狂撩拨。即使隔着肌肤，他也能从下体传来的一波又一波的震动中想象到，那个可爱的、软萌的玩具，是怎样在他的爱人身体里肆虐着，刺激着他最敏感的地方。塔矢的呼吸也完全乱了，他将自己身体的重量悉数压倒了进藤身上，一只手紧紧地搂着进藤的脖子，一只手碾压着自己胸口的乳粒，嘴里发出了不成调的呻吟。

“Hika……Hikaru……啊！！！”

猫咪项圈被扯过，发出清脆的铃声，进藤的嘴巴被狠狠堵住，塔矢永不餍足地吮吸着他口腔里所有的空气，双手在他胸口上胡乱地抓着，在刚刚留下鞭痕的地方又留下了一道道抓痕。可是他们两个都很默契地没有闭上眼睛——进藤看见塔矢难耐地扬起了脖子，眼角发着红，那向来带着一股从来不认输的倔强的翡翠色瞳孔里，此时此刻是快要滴血的情欲。

“Akira……我在，我在，别怕……”

他细碎地亲吻着塔矢的脖颈，感觉到塔矢在他身下越来越快的蹭动，他的大腿死死地压着自己，不让他挣扎乱动。进藤觉得自己要缺氧了，不管是被勒的还是被亲的，眼前的一切都开始模糊，血液疯狂地向下身涌去，塔矢的喘息一波波打在自己耳边，煽情得简直疯狂。

可是，不管怎么蹭动，他们勃起的地方都硬到不行，可是就是不射——

有哪里不够，太不够了。

这场疯狂的做爱像是一个漩涡，将他们拉到了最暗的深渊。  
可电光火石间，进藤终于明白了一切。

是的，为什么已经硬到这地步了，他还是没有满足。

他们都不会满足的。

他舔舐着自己爱人的耳垂，低声恳求这说：“Akira，再给我一次机会，我知道你很难受……把钥匙解开……我想，我想抱着你，我来满足你，求求你，好不好……”

塔矢的指尖微动，摸上了进藤的头发，颤抖着在猫耳朵上取下了一个东西。

是一把银色的钥匙，冰冰凉的。

“……我再给你最后一次机会……”

清脆的一声，钥匙插进了孔中。

“如果你再不懂，以后你就……啊！！！”

天旋地转之中，塔矢感觉到自己被狠狠地压在了床上，他的双手被高高地固定在头顶，后穴里的玩具被毫不留情地抽出。进藤光一秒钟都没有和他客气，他挺着自己胯下的硬物，一口气直接冲到了他身体里，瞬间将塔矢送上了高潮。

“啊……啊……啊哈……”  
“Akira。”  
进藤脖子的猫铃铛动了一下。塔矢在迷迷糊糊中听到了今天彻底落入疯狂前的最后一句话。  
“有件事我没告诉你。”  
“什……”  
“这个酒店的床，垫了三床尿垫。”  
“腿张开些，我让你爽。”

进藤这次的不应期特别短。当时他还不知道，从科学角度说，短暂的缺氧还真的能刺激人的神经，将所有兴奋度都调动在最高点。再次准备进入塔矢身体的时候，眼前的一幕让他感受到了绝顶的视觉刺激。塔矢的睡袍还剩一点在身上，胸口那两点惊心动魄的红像是等待被采撷的果实，汗水顺着他的锁骨滑落，沿着单薄的胸肌和腹肌滑落到腹股沟。他的下身一片泥泞，被使用过度的后穴红肿着，溢出了刚刚自己射进去的精液。  
再次插入进去的一瞬间，进藤的整个头皮都麻了。塔矢的后穴在玩具的侵犯下已经软得不像话，他的性器堪堪进入一个头，灼热的软肉就像是迫不及待地缠上来一样，吮吸着他往更深处去。只要稍一动作，他就能感觉自己怀中的身体发出一阵不自觉的抽搐，又热又湿，绞紧这要他继续侵犯自己。

是的，某种意义上来说，塔矢完全熟透了，他连关节处都泛着红色，等待着自己的侵犯。

可这是不够的，从刚才的前戏来说，他已经彻底了解到了这点。进藤张开嘴，死死地叼住塔矢的侧颈，在上面毫不留情地留了重重的齿痕。  
他感觉到身下的身体更兴奋了——塔矢惯常下棋的手死死抓着他的后背，在上面烙下了深深的抓痕。

“啊……啊啊……啊哈……”  
塔矢觉得自己已经快缺氧了。眼前的画面开始扭曲，他觉得自己的腿被进藤折在了胸口，摆成了一个特别羞耻的姿势，自己挂上去的铃铛发出清脆的声音，像是要拉回他的最后一丝理智。可进藤真的没有放过他，每一下冲刺，都狠狠地撞在那个要命的那个点上，力度之大，像是要把自己身体里每一个褶皱都碾平了一样。  
进藤的双手没有停着，他摸着塔矢的胸，用力蹂躏着两颗早就红肿挺立的乳头。  
“Akira，我睡着的时候，你自己玩过？”  
“嗯……哈……不告诉你……啊！！”  
靠近心脏的乳头上传来尖锐而愉悦的痛感，塔矢折着腰，用力地将进藤拥入自己的怀里。然而这还远远不够，他用腿夹着进藤的身体，示意他再更卖力一点。他感觉到进藤的手掐住自己的腰，在上面用力地留下痕迹。  
“Akira，告诉……嗯！告诉你一个事情……”  
“说……”  
“你身体上最敏感的那个点……在这里……！”  
说完，进藤牵过塔矢的右手，伸出舌头，不停地舔舐着中指和食指的缝隙。

塔矢只觉得自己真的要窒息了——  
“不……啊！！”  
他身上最敏感的地方，竟然是他一直以来最自傲的，下棋的地方……  
进藤深深地看了他一眼，然后，狠狠咬下。中指根部的齿痕，宛如戒指长期留下的痕迹，在昏暗的灯光下，带着水渍，却如此清明。

“啊……啊……啊！！”  
他的后穴不自觉地绞紧，觉得自己真的快要疯了。身下的快感如同潮水般涌出，他能感受得进藤像是疯了一样在干自己，仿佛下一秒就要将自己贯穿了一样。他们像是在海上漂浮的流浪者，只有抱紧彼此，才不至于迷失在这永不停歇的风浪里。

进藤也没有比他好更多。身下的感觉越来越刺激，他从来没有感受过这样放肆的塔矢，他看着自己手臂上的红色鞭痕，看着身上不停晃动的黑发，看着塔矢微微张开的嘴唇，觉得自己也快要失去理智。他抬起了塔矢的大腿，反复啃咬着，在那不见光的白色肌肤上留下了一道道暗红色的吻痕。甬道里抽搐的感觉也越来越强烈，在他再次抓住塔矢的身体，准备最后一轮冲刺的时候，他感受到了手指上冰凉的触感。  
是塔矢无意识的，生理性的泪水。  
“Hi……Hikaru……啊哈！！我爱你，我爱你……啊啊！”  
脑子里的最后一根弦断了，进藤疯狂地压住了塔矢，将他的嘴巴完全地堵上，疯狂地汲取着他口中的最后一次氧气。唇舌交叠之间，房间里充满惊心动魄的水声和一浪接一浪的拍打声。  
塔矢只觉得自己身下累积的快感强烈到要爆炸，他的脚趾都蜷曲了起来，手指死命地扯着着进藤的头发，最后，在一声支离破碎已经不成调的呻吟中。

他们到达了高潮。  
一起。

进藤光觉得自己做了梦。  
梦里十二岁的塔矢亮站在自己面前，啪地一下打掉了自己手里的棋子。  
“你去找别人吧。我不和你下棋了。”  
进藤光心想，莫名其妙，不下棋就不下棋，你个臭小鬼在那里牛什么，过几年本大爷有的是人下棋。  
然后塔矢亮又说：“我觉得你下棋不行，别的人下棋手里都有茧子，你没有。”  
进藤说：“你说什么鬼话，我手里怎么没有茧子了，不信你摸摸。”  
然后塔矢就摸了上来，然后说：“不行，你的茧子不够粗不够硬。”  
？？！这都什么乱七八糟的！  
进藤说：“谁说不够粗不够硬的，你……”

然后他就一身冷汗地惊醒了。  
进藤睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在酒店的床上，身下倒是挺干净，心下立马美滋滋：  
艾玛，我真是天下第一好攻！就这情况还记得把床单扯掉一层睡第二层！  
昨天疯成什么样他的确不太记得，唯一记得的就是最后他和塔矢两个人都没了理智，从床上搞到了浴室最后清理的时候还在浴缸搞了一发。直到这时，他俩才发现，晚上把人往上啪的时候，那浴缸其实是电动的，泡澡的时候还能冲浪按摩，太要命了。

不疯不是人，果然五星好评。

他勉强记得把床单掀开善后完毕，直接感觉身体被掏空，倒在床上就不省人事。  
他看了看自己身上，胸口，腰上，大腿……背后不用想了，眼前的罪魁祸首看着瘦，手劲是真的大，真的是火辣辣的疼。  
哦对了，说到手劲——  
进藤面无表情地看了看自己的身下，然后挪走了塔矢放在他的ヒカル酱上的手。  
然后塔矢就醒了，非常不情愿的那种。  
他的对象大概也没搞清楚自己是什么情况，刚张了口就摸上了喉咙。他皱了皱眉头，显然也没想明白自己嗓子怎么哑到这个地步。  
然后塔矢也傻了。他看着眼前没啥表情的进藤，胸上锁骨上腰上全是鞭子和牙印，零星夹杂着一些齿痕，脖子上那道勒痕不用说了，上面还有铃铛挂着的痕迹。  
他咳嗽了一声，哑着嗓子说：“也不怎么样。”  
“哈？？？”  
进藤整个表情都扭曲了，就这不怎么样，还要怎么样？  
“你昨天说的三层尿垫呢。挺有勇气啊，呵呵。”  
“塔矢亮，你讲点人话吧！！！”  
然而塔矢显然也不打算在和进藤就这个话题纠缠下去，他拢了拢身上干净软和的被子，说：“别吵我，再让我睡一会，我腰很疼。”  
“哦，你现在知道腰疼了，你现在晓得不要搞自己了。我告诉你我现在全身都疼！”  
“进藤光，你闭嘴。”  
“我不闭！道理全是你的，不能让我说话了啊！”  
“那你要说什么啊……”

塔矢掀开了被子，却看见他的小男朋友目光灼灼，像是暴风雨后已然平静的海面，上面有万千星辰，灿烂辉煌。

“昨天晚上有一句话我没有回答你。”  
“什么？”  
“我爱你，Akira。”

塔矢感觉自己的嘴唇被羽毛一般轻柔的吻掠过，带着一点过夜后慵懒而温馨的暖意。

“就这一点，请你相信我。不管怎样，我都永远爱你。”

塔矢笑着握住了进藤的手，在温暖而安静的被窝里，又一次进入了安稳的睡眠。

**Author's Note:**

> 以科学的态度和大家说明一下文章中关于love hotel的事项。  
> 理论上来说你去雅虎旅游和booking上面都是不太可能出现文章中这样的场景。除了像东京大阪这样的大城市，一般而言，日本的love hotel都建在乡下或者说坟地附近，周围风水非常诡异，符合日本人“向死而生”的神经病美学。  
> 没有一万，总有万一，如果你网页tag搜索不巧，的确有可能出现像文中这样的囧事。譬如我某年和同事在国内出差，在乡下定选了当地最豪华的酒店，没看警告，结果双双住进了情趣酒店（下略）  
> 情趣酒店的浴缸会有按摩，甚至有可能在你洗澡的时候给你唱歌。日本我不管它有没有，我就当它有了。  
> 如果照文章里Akira这么豪爽地倒一瓶润滑液，不管是水性还是油性，这个床必然不能用，从第二天要好好睡觉角度安排了尿垫。其实love hotel基本都会准备这个，毕竟要考虑到客人的多重需求。
> 
> 以上。
> 
> 祝大家吃肉好胃口。喜欢欢迎点个爱心或者留言。


End file.
